heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Doc Samson Vol 2 2
* * * * * * Unknown Gamma Base receptionist * Sam Larouquette * Arick Schnellageister * various New Orgononians * Weed * * * other SHIELD personnel Locations: * Doc Samson's office building and residence * Bangor and Rangely, (briefly) * * | Notes = * Robot X first (and last) appeared in Amazing Adventures No. 4 (September 1961). He showed no animousity towards mankind at that time, and how he came into the possession of Doc Samson is unknown. It is probable that his animousity is due to Jack Holyoak's magical bumbling. * The Wilkes Free Will Nucleus refers to Robot X's creator in Amazing Adventures No. 4, Jonathan Wilkes. * The Asimov Restraint Unit refers to Isaac Asimov, science fiction writer, Father of Robotics, and creator of the three laws of robotics. * Wilhelm Reich is a real psychiatrist and philosopher who speculated on the existence and nature of orgone energy. A cloudbuster is a device he developed which he claimed could direct orgone energy in the atmosphere to produce rain. | Trivia = * Note that, although Dorsey Huffnail is obviously a fictional character, he still gets a "special thanks" in the credits. * Professor Dorsey Huffnail supposedly holds the Josiah Carberry Chair at Brown University. Josiah Carberry is a ficitional professor, at first created as a joke by Professor John Spaeth in a posted bulletin which declared: "On Thursday evening at 8:15 in Sayles Hall J. S. Carberry will give a lecture on Archaic Greek Architectural Revetments in Connection with Ionian Philology. For tickets and further information apply to Prof. John Spaeth." Carberry was supposedly a specialist in Psychoceramics, or "the study of cracked pots". The joke has been embraced and expanded over the years, particularly at Brown, where Carberry is supposed to teach (that is, if he didn't always "miss" all his own lectures). * With regards, Professor Huffnail's credentials, Ethnobotany is the study of how difference cultures make use of the plants and herbs available to them. Pyschoceramics ("the study of cracked pots") was created as a joke along with Professor Carberry, but has sense been used to describe the "study" of crack pots and crack pot theories (including pseudo-science, junk science, and faux religion). Nuerolinguistics is the study of how the brain's mechanisms affect the comprehension, production, and abstraction of language. Semiotics is the study of signs ans how they are transmitted and understood. Bio-engineering is the field of applying engineering principles towards designing new forms of life, and towards creating artificial structures to augment, replace, or serve for biological structures. Moletronics (or molecular electronics) describes the construction and application of small- (molecular-) scale electronics, generally as a specific form of nanotechnology. Musicology is the study of music. * The cults mentioned in Huffnail's article are quite real. Given the large number of them mentioned and the information provided on each, there is little need to elaborate on them here. | Recommended = | Links = }}